yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Deneme
Kardesim Fatin Hoca'ya''' Köprüden çok geçerim; hem ne kadar geçtimse, Beni düsürmedi bir kerecik olsun ümitsizlige, Ne Halic'in o yosun çehreli miskin sulari; Ne onun yaratilisa küsmüs gibi durgun kenari! Herkesin hissi bir olmaz. Mesela karsidaki Sahilin, basbasa vermis, düsünen, pis, eski, Aglamis yüzlü, çirkin evleri durdukça, sizin Içinizden aci seyler geçecek hep... Lakin, Bak benim öyle degil. Siz de biraz sair olun: Mesela, geçtiginiz yalpa yapan tahta yolun, Rahmetli babasi acaba sal mi demekten ne çikar? Geliniz farzedelim ki biz bunu: Yüzen bulvar! Köprüler asma imis Avrupa ufuklarinda... Varsin olsun, o da bir sey mi? Bizim Dogu'nun da, Böyle daldirma olur... Hem açiniz kitaplari, Köprünün nerde görülmüs, hani, deniz altinda olani? Anladim: Ben ne kadar siire özensem de, demek, Seni, ey sevgili okuyucu, bu anlayis, pek pek, Azicik güldürecek... Yoksa öbür yanda, hazin Binlerce gerçek siritirken kiyisindan denizin, Diyeceksiniz ki: "Hayalin yeri yoktur... Bosuna!" Ya su ilâhî sembol de mi gitmez hosuna? Öyle bakislarina eziyet etme karamsar olarak, Birak etrafi da, karsinda duran mabede bak: Baska bir sahile dalgalar besigi içinden, Böyle büyük bir inci çikarmis mi yakinlarda zaman? Sanatin safaginda dogmus öyle bir eser ki, ezelden mahmur... Nurun deniz kiyisindan uçan ebedî bir gülümsemesi. Sanki beka okyanusunun ezeli bir dalgasi Göge yükselirken, donmus da kesilmis inci! Bu mücevher parçasinin gökyüzü gibi sonsuz uzakliklarinda Yorulan gözlerin topraga neden insin de, Pislige dalsin yeniden? Etme, yaziktir, olmaz; Batiya döndür gözlerini sen simdi biraz: Dur da Yaraticisina yükselmek için ilme basan Mabedin hâlini gör, iste bastan basa iman! Yüce daglar gibi, ufuklara yayarken gölge, O, bekadan daha çekici kesilen âbideye, Bir göz atmak estetik zevkini tatmine yeter... Öyleyse durma, yüksel o isik âlemine. O isik âlemi bilmez ki karanlik ne demek? O semavî yuva kirlenmedi, kirlenmeyecek. Onu yükselten sonsuza dek yükseltmis. Pislik dünyalara tufan gibi yayilsa, Bu, göklerde yüzen zirvenin temiz etegi, Karsidan seyredecektir o tasan mezbeleyi. Yerin altinda sinen zelzeleler fiskirsin; Yerin üstünde ne bulduysa devirsin, kirsin; Hakki son yikici darbesiyle isyan bitirsin; Edeb için simdi bir "saçma söz" denilsin, Kalmasin, kisacasi, altüst olarak duygular, Ne yüreklerde yigitlik, ne yigitlikte hayat; Yine görkemli kürsüsünde Süleymaniye, Kalacak, dogrulugun yerdeki tek yurdu diye. Yikilir bir gün olur mahkemeler, mabedler; En temiz yerleri en kirli ayaklar çigner; Insanoglu yeni bir din gibi görüp dinsizligi, Insanin hafizasindan silinir Hakk'in adi; Gömülür tarihin çukuruna yücelikler... Lakin Yine tek tasi düsmez bu Allah yuvasinin; Yine insanliktan mahrum kalmis kayitsizlar Bu kutsal yerin koynuna sonsuza dek giremez; Yine hatirasindaki Mevla'yi su dört tane minare, Kalbe bagli birer dil gibi tasdik ve kabul eder. Yine geçmise gömülmez bu azametli çehre: Les degildir ki atilsin o umumi mezara! Simdi ey sevgili okuyucu, azicik vaktin eger, Varsa -memnun olacaksin- beni takip ediver. Gireriz koynuna, düssek bile sayet yorgun, Karsidan baktigimiz o nur dolu âbidenin. Göreceksin: O kutsal yapinin ebedi gölgesinde, Sanatin ruhunu akip giden bulut seklinde. "Gördügüm var..." deme! Gel bir de beraber görelim. Nereden? Haydi sadirvan kapisindan girelim: Sanatkârane bir kemer, üstüne yazilmis Tevhid; Daha üstünde bir ayet ki: Dogrulamakta Allah'in Kesin bir emri oldugunu bize bes vakit namazin. Söyle bir bakti mi insan, kapinin görünüsüne, Evvela her iki yandan yüzünü göstermekte: Iki bagimsiz sütun gibi simetrik iki mihrab. Sonra göz yükseliyor dogru yarim kubbelere, Ki dayanmis biri sagdan, biri soldan kemere. Istalaktitle donanmis o hüzünlü sineleri, Oksayip bakislarinin isigi, geçti mi artik ileri, Geliyor kismen açilmis iki görkemli kanat, Ki kivrinti ve girintileri ne müthis sanat! Sanki Mevla bir düsünüre has kocaman bir beyni, Bize göstermek için açivermis her yerini. Görüyor simdi bakislar uzandi mi derhal içeri: Ayni uzakliklarda yerlestirilmis kubbeleri. Avlunun çiplak sahasina bin isik gölgesi Döseyen bu kadar kemer ve sütunlardaki Vakur simetriyi seyretmek yoruyor irkilip kalan kimseleri. Yalniz iç kapinin üstüne yükseltileni, -Mutlaka girisi göstermek için olmali ki- Ayni düzende dizilmis, siralanmis öteki Kubbelerden daha yüksek, daha genis duruyor. Ayni heybetli kanatlar göze tekrar vuruyor. Asar asmaz esiginden bu sanatkârane kapinin, Su yarim kubbe -ki mihrabin süsüdür- Çarpiyor seyreden göze, asil kubbe degil. Buna es lazim, evet, olmamak mümkün degil. Hiç simetri ihmal edilebilir mi burada? Iste tam onun genisligine es genislige, Basucunda duran digeri de sahip, hele bak! "Bu yarim kubbeler elbette açik durmayacak, Mutlaka birlesecektir" diye bes adim kadar Ativerdin mi, göz hayretle kubbeyi görür... Ki dayanmis sanacaksin o yarim kubbelere. Ama pek dogru degil... Karsiki dört yekpare Granittir tasiyan baslari üstünde onu. Kahramanlar ki yüzyillar bükemez bir kolunu! Mabedin simdiki tarife bakarsak, az çok, Dikdörtgen olmasi gerekecek! Öyle mi? Yok! Su, sütunlarin ana duvarina baglanmak için, Ara yerlerden atilmis bir çok kemerin Sirtina konarak sahin gibi durmakta olan, Kubbeler yok mu ya? Onlar buna vermez meydan. Nereden çikiyor sonra bu gereksiz yanilgi? Simetri hesabi o kadar ince tutulmus ki: Disaridan kubbenin üstünden teget geçen çizgiler, Iki yanindaki sanatli yarim kubbelere, Her iki yönde tamamiyle temas etmekte. Artik ey sevgili okuyucu, gel otur orta yere, Cephe duvarina bak, camlara bak, minbere bak; Sonra mihrab ile mahfillere, kürsülere bak. Iste her tarafta, her yerde sürekli görünen, Fakat sirlara bürünmüs gibi kapali görünen, Seni düsünmekten yorgun birakan ayetlerin, Ve duygularin perisan ilhamlari altinda, Allah'in azameti kalbinde denizler gibi dalgalansin, Gözlerin Allah'in disinda baska bir renk, bir gölge görmesin. Kendinden geç; birlige dal, varlik âleminden uzak... Yalniz Yaratici'yi gör; sanati, sanat eserini birak! Ben de bir yer bularak söylece tenha dalayim, Varligimdan siyrilarak seyre dalip kendimden geçeyim. Mabedin cephe duvarindaki los pencereler, Günesin sirtina ince, siyah bir tül atmis da Içeriye sürekli gölgeli bir nur sagiyor. Su gibi akip inen o perde arasindan görünmekte, Koca bir imanlilar mahseri ki ta ezelden hayranlik içinde. Kalpler kendinden geçerek cosmus, dudaklar susmus! Diz çöküp mermerin üstünde yalinkat hasira, Bekliyor hepsi Allah'a yakarmayi: Onun simdi sira. Esiyor heybetli boslugunda bu birlik mekâninin Ebedî rahmet solugu ki, o binlerce yigin Ve gölge halindeki varliklara bir sekil veriyor; Vücudun zerreleri tepeden tirnaga ürperiyor. Cemaatten gelen sesleri duydukça mabedin, Kapi ve duvarlarindan gayret dolu inleyisler aksediyor. Ruhlar tecelliden yorgun düserek yanmakta. Gözler bitmeyen sonsuz bir vecde dalmakta. Sonunda, mahfilde hüzünlü bir feryat basladi; Mabedin akli bastan alan uzakliklari yeniden inleyislerle costu. Bir de baktim ki. O her saftan uzanmis kollar, Varacak sanki yarip boslugu Mevla'ya kadar! Simdi üç bin kisinin günahsiz ve temiz kalbinden, Titrek bir "âmîn" çikti, duanin kabulünü isteyen! Alinlarina sürdükten sonra titreyen ellerini; O perisan cemaat hemen kürsüye yöneldi. Kimdi kürsüdeki? Bir bilmedigim ihtiyar ama, Hiç de yabanci degil kalbe o sevimli sîma. Bembeyaz temiz sakaliyla beyaz sarigi, O heybetli alnini, o pek cana yakin olan yüzünü Ayi saran hâle gibi her taraftan kusatip Ne yigitlik, ne güzellik veriyor yâ Rabbi! Hele gözler göklerin odaklastigi iki noktadir ki: Bir kivilcimiyla atesliyor kavrama yetenegini. Ah o gözlerden inen nur huzmelerinin Büyüleyici her teline kuvvetten düsmüs bin ruh bagli! -Beni kürsüde görüp va'zedecek sanmayiniz; Alimler sinifindan degilim, seklime aldanmayiniz! Dinin hükümlerini zaten din âlimleriniz söyler, Dine ait sorunuz varsa onlar size anlatirlar. Bana siz Islâm âlemini sorun, söyleyeyim; Çünkü hiçbir yeri yok gezmedigim, görmedigim. Uzak Dogu'dan alin, Uzak Bati'ya kadar, Müslüman yurdunu bastan basa kaç dolasmisligim var! Beni yormustu bu yillarca süren yolculugun Daha baslangici... Lâkin gebereydim yorgun, O zaman belki devam edemezdim yoluma: Yoksa bir yerde eglenemezdim. Bana çünkü "Durma, Yürü, azminde devam et..." diye vermezdi aman, Fiskiran bir ses benligimin derinliklerinden. O ses -ki iste bendeki din gayretidir-, Costugu zaman, içim sanki yanardag kesilir; Yeniden davranirim, eglenemem bir yerde. Ne dünya kaygisi derman bu çaresiz derde, Ne de can kaygisi veya baska bir duygu engeldir, Can, cihan hepsi de bos, hayat varsa "gaye"dedir! Bir zamanlar yine Istanbul'a gelmistim ben. Duruma baktikça fakat, ümmetin geleceginden Pek derin ümitsizlige düsüp Rusya'ya geçtim tekrar. Geçmeseydim de zaten mecbur edeceklerdi ya! Ölçüyü, kurali tamamen bozup bitirdik artik; Saltanat adina, din adina bin maskaralik... Ne felâket, ne rezaletti o devrin hâli! Basta bir kukla, bütün milletin gelecegi Iki üç kuklacinin keyfine mahkûm olmus: Bir siyaset ki didiklerdi, eminim, Karakus! Nerde hayasizlara bas olacak bir maskara sivrilse, Haydi Mabeyn-i Hümayun'a!Ya vezirlige ya yüksek bir göreve Ümmetin haline baktim ki: Yürekler yarasi! Ne bir ekmek yedirir is var; ne de ekmek parasi. Kisla yok, dâire yok, medrese yok, mektep yok; Ne kiliç var ne kalem... Her ne sorarsan, hep yok! Kalmamis terbiye askerde. Nasil kalsin ki? Birinin ömrü tegmenlikte geçerken öteki, Daha mektepte iken general olur, atlayip rütbeleri! Bir meresallik mi var? Allahu veliyyü't-tevfîk! Hele âlimler sinifi bayagindan da asagi bir tursu! Bâb-i Fetva denilen daire cahiller kogusu. Anne karninda diploma almistir, babasina çeker; Yürüsün, bir de sarik, al sana kazasker! Hükümet üyeleri neydi ya? Jurnalci, arabozucu, âdî; Ne Allah korkusu bilmis, ne de ebediyen utanmis, Güç okur, hiç yazamaz bir sürü hirsiz çetesi... Hani, can sagligidir dogrusu bundan ötesi! Belki üç bes kisi olsun bulur, aydinlatirim Diye etrafa bakindimsa da, düsüncelerim Dönüsüverdi sonu gelmez bir ümitsizlige, Dogruluktan yana görünüp kimi söylettimse. Çogunluk kafasiz; varsa biraz beyni olan: "Bu hükümet su halka biçilmis kaftan! Kime dert anlatacaksin? Hadi anlat simdi... Ben mi kaldim, neme lazim!" diyerek yan çizdi. Hakkinda iyi düsünce besledigim bir iki faziletli hocanin, Istedim fikrini açmak; dedim: "Artik uyanin! Memleket mahvoluyor, din de beraber gidiyor; Size Kur'an bakiniz sade uzaktan mi diyor?" -Memleket mahvolacak, olmayacak... Bastakiler, Düsünürler ona var ise bir çare eger. Gelelim dine: Ne mümkün çalisip kurtarmak? Ba'ded-dînu gariben.. sözü elbet çikacak." Dediler. Yoklayayim simdi halkin da biraz, Nedir düsüncesi, dedim. Hey gidi vurdumduymaz! Öyle dalgin ki, ancak Sûr'unu Israfil'in Isitip, yattigi yerden azicik silkinsin! Yürüyor, alti çürük topraga gelmis, seyyar Bir mezarlik gibi: Her alin bir mezar tasi! Duymamis kaygi denen duyguyu vicdaninda. Her birinin aci içindeki yüzünde sunlar okunmakta: "Ne gelenden haberim var, ne gidenden haberim; Dünyaya serseri geleliden beri sersem gezerim!" Eskiden kalma bu söz sanki o cansiz beynin, Dogmadan Allah'in rahmetine göçüp gittiginin, Kudret eliyle yazilmis ezelî hatirasi! "Geliyor ruhun için Fatiha çekmek sirasi; Yazik ey acinasi millet!" dedikten sonra; Atladim Rusya'ya gitmekte olan bir vapura. O zaman Rusya'da yaman bir baski hâkimdi... Zulmü sevdirmek için baska bir yol var mi ki? Düsünen her kafanin mutlak ezilmekti sonu! Medeni Avrupa, bilmem, niye görmezdi bunu? Süngü, kursun gibi kestirme ölümlerle ölen; Yahut iskenceler altinda ecelsiz gömülen: Ne soluk var, ne isik var, ne otur var ne durak, Iki üç yüz kulaç altinda yerin, çiplak, Aç, susuz çalistirilan kanlari donmus canlar, Size milyonla desem, fazlasi yok, eksigi var! Bilmiyorlar ki bu siddetlerin olmaz hükmü: Göz yilar önce, fakat sonra kaniksar ölümü. Kafa kesmekle, beyin ezmekle, saniyorlar Hürriyet fikri ölür. Hey gidi saskin alçaklar! Daha kuvvetleniyor kanla sulanmis toprak: Ekilen gövdelerin hepsi yarin fiskiracak! Hangi günahsizin kani bu dünyada yerde kalir? Yoksa insan Allah'in kanununu da mi yirtar? Evvela gizlice bir matbaa kurdum; Bes on öksüz bularak baski isini ögrettim. Kalemim çokça pürüzlüydü, fakat çaresi ne? Sonra, bilmem kimin üslubu halkin nesine! Dilimin döndügü siveyle bütün gün yazdim; Okuyanlar o kadar çoktu ki, hiç ummazdim. Usta, eserlerini verdikçe çocuklar basti; Alti ay geçti, bizim matbaanin çikti adi. Gögsü imanli bes on tane fedai gelerek, Dediler: "Sen ne basarsan, onu dagitacak Vasitan iste biziz; korkulacak sey yoktur... Para lazimsa da bildir ki verenler bulunur." Bir gazeteyle hemen vaaza baslayiverdim. Zaten halki uyandirmak için baslica yol budur. Medeniyetteki insanlar için gazetecilik, Simdi kürsülerin en yüksegi, fakat, yazik, Sizde hiç böyle degil, belki tamamen tersi: En kötü bir yolu gösteriyor en iyisi. Müslüman unsuru az çok uyaniktir orada; Biz de ancak bunu artinyorduk arada. Parasizlikti baslangiçta isin korkulusu; Zenginler altini verdi etekler dolusu... Açtik oldukça güzel medreseler, mektepler; Okuyup yazmayi yaymaya çalistik yer yer. Tatar'in bugün yüzde altmisi hakkiyla okur; Halbuki Ruslar'in okuma yüzdesi gayet düsüktür. Zenginler, zannederim, sizde de az çok olacak... Su kadar var ki, çürük tahtaya basmazlar ayak! Fakirleriniz kiliyor aklina geldikçe namaz; Zenginlerimizde de, hiç yoksa, zekât olsa biraz. Söyle dursun bu dilege kulak vermeleri, Sadrazam pasaniz fitre alir, sunsa biri! Sonra zenginlerimiz: "Haydi gidin, ilim getirin Diye, her isteyenin sahsina bilmem kaç bin Ruble tahsis ederek gönderdiler Avrupa'ya; Pek fedakâr idi hemsehrilerim dogrusu ya. Bu giden kafileden bir çogu cidden tahsil Ederek döndü. Fakat geldi ki üç bes de sefil, Hepsinin adini kirletmeye gerçekten yetti... Gönderenler de pisman oluyorlar simdi! Hiç unutmam ki, cömertin biri, hem zengin adam. Beni ter içinde yüzdürdü sonunda su sözlerle: "Imam, Günde on kere gelip istediniz hep verdim. Yine vermezsem eger millet için, nâmerdim. Yalniz, yerine gitsin bu emekler... Olur a, Is bizim Avrupa hayranlarina benzer sonra! Durumu düzeltecekler diyerek kaç senedir, Bekleyip durdugumuz züppelerin tavri nedir? Geldi bir tanesi aksam, saçmaliklar kustu! Dövüyordum, bereket versin, edepsiz sustu. Bir kurtulus yolu varmis... O da neymis: Mutlak, Dini kökten kazimak, sonra, evet, Ruslasmak! O zaman is bitecekmis, o zaman kizlarimiz, Su tutunduklari gayet kaba, pek anlamsiz Örtüden siyrilacak... Sonra da erkeklerden, Analik ilmini ögreneceklermis... Zaten, Müslümanlar o sebepten bu sefalette imis: Ki kadin "sosyete bilmezmis" esarette imis! Din için, millet için is görecek alçaga bak: Dini ayaklar altina alacak, milleti Ruslastiracak! Bunu Moskof da yapar, simdi riza gösterelim; Baska bir marifetin varsa haber ver görelim! Al okut, Avrupa ögrenimi desinler, gönder, Servetinden bölerek hesapsiz para ver; Sonra bir bak ki: Meger karga imis besledigin! Hem nasil karga? Degil öyle senin belledigin! Sadece bir fuhsumuz eksikti, evet, Ruslar'dan... Onu tamam verdik mi, bizimdir meydan! Kizimin namusu batmakta rezilin gözüne... Acirim tükrüge billahi, tükürsem yüzüne! Demis olsaydi eger: "Kizlara okul lazim... Su kadar vermelisin" Kahrolayim kaçmazdim. Elverir sardigimiz bunlari halkin basina... Ben mezarimda huzur istiyorum, anladin a! Biraz insafa gelin, öyle ya artik ne demek? Zengin olduk diye lanet satin almak mi gerek?" Iste biz böyle didinmekte, çalismakta iken, Bir sabah üç tanidik, seslenerek pencereden, Dediler: "Simdi hükümet basacak matbaani... Durmanin vakti degildir. Hadi kaldir tabani!" Bir isaretle çocuklar çekilip ta geriye, Daldilar hepsi birer sesleri çikmaz delige. Onlarin nöbeti geçmis, sira gelmisti bana: Yolu tuttum yaliniz dogruca Türkistan'a. Gece gündüz yürüdüm bulmak için Taskent'i; Geçtigim yerleri saymaya gerek yok simdi. Uzanip sonra Buhara'ya, Semerkant'a kadar; Eski dünyada bakindim ki ne âlemler var? Sormayin gördügüm âlemleri, hiç söylemeyim: Hatirasi metanetimi sarsar da kan aglar yüregim. O Buhara, o mübarek, o azametli toprak; Asagilanmanin kucaginda kendinden geçmis uyuyor! Yüzlerce Ibni Sina dogurmus olan o diyar, Tek çocuk vermiyor kucagina ilmin, ne kadar kisir! Dünyanin rasathanesi olan Semerkant bile; O geçmisine ragmen öyle dalmis hurafelere; Ay tutulmus, "Kovalim seytani kalkin!" diyerek, Dümbelek çalmada binlerce kadin, kiz, erkek! Bu bölgede cehalet ne kadar çoksa, bölücülük Daha salgin, daha dehsetli... Bütünüyle ahlâk -"Pek bozuk" az gelecek -sonsuz derecede düskün! Öyle murdarini görmekte ki insan fuhsun; Birakin söylenemez: Bulundugumuz yer camidir; Baska yer olsa da anlatmaya utanma duygusu engel olur. Ya taasssuplan? Hiç sorma, nasil maskaraca! O, uzun hirkasinin yenleri yerlerde olan hoca, Hem bakarsin dine saldirmakta esi benzeri yoktur, Hem söyledigin her söz hemen dinine dokunur. Milletin hayri için her ne düsünsen: Bid'at: Seriati bozarak rezil etmek ise -hâsâ- sünnet! Ne Allah'tan sikilirlar, ne de Peygamber'den. Bu ilimsiz hocalardan, bu beyinsizlerden, Çekecek memleketin hâli ne olmaz, düsünün! Sayisiz medrese var gerçi Buhara'da bugün... Okunandan ne haber? On para etmez fenler, Ne bu dünyada soran var, ne de ahirette geçer! Edipler dogrusu pek çok, kimi görsen: Sair. Yalniz siirinin konusu iki seyden biridir: Koca millet! Edebiyati ya oglan, ya kadindir... Nefs-i emmare çizgisinde henüz duygulari! Sonra tenkide giris: Hepsi tasavvufla dolu: Var mi tasavvurun bilmem ki her seyi mubah gören bir kolu? Içilir, Allah'tan korkmadan türlü igrençlikler yapilir; Hafiz'm Divan'i ortada fetva kitabidir! "Gönül incitme de keyfin neyi isterse becer" Arifler yolu; güzel, hem ucuz, hem de seker! Su kadar var ki gençliginde ufak bir gayret Baslamis... Bir gün olup parlayacaktir elbet. O zaman iste su toprak yeniden islenerek, Bu filizler gibi binlerce fidan besleyecek! Çin'de, Mançurya'da din bir görenek, baska degil. Müslüman unsuru gayet geri, gayet cahil. Acaba ilerleme istegi ne demek onlarca? "Böyle gördük dedemizden!" sesi milyonlarca Kafadan ayni hiddetle, bakarsin, çikiyor! Idealler tahtini bu ses ta temelinden yikiyor. Görenek hem yaliniz Çin'de mi salgin? Nerde! Hep ugramistir Islâm âlemi o çaresiz derde. Getirin Uzak Bati'daki bir müslümani; Bir de Çin Seddi'nin altinda uzanmis yatani; Dinleyin her birinin ruhunu: Mutlak gelecek, "Böyle gördük dedemizden!" sesi titrek titrek! "Böyle gördük dedemizden!" sözü dince reddedilmistir; Buna ragmen acaba neden uygulama alani sinirsizdir? Çünkü biz bilmiyoruz dini. Evet, bilseydik, Mümkün degil, gösteremezdik bu kadar sersemlik. "Böyle gördük dedemizden!" diye diye Çöküp giden bir sürü milletin durumu, Ibret olmaz bize her gün okuruz ezber de! Yoksa bir maksat aranmaz mi bu ayetlerde? Anlasilan, yalniz söz tarafi önemli Ku r' â n' i n; Çünkü kimsenin umurunda degil anlami o kitabin: Ya açar Kur'an-i Kerim'in bakariz yapragina; Yahut üfler geçeriz bir ölünün topragina. Inmemistir hele Kur'an, bunu hakkiyla bilin, Ne mezarlikta okunmak, ne de fal bakmak için! Bu bölgedekiler pek yaya kalmis dince; Öyle Kur'an okuyorlar ki: Sanirsin Çince! Bütün âdetleri mecusî âyinine benzemektedir; Bir sehadet getirirler, o da oldukça gariptir. Yalniz, hepsi de saygiyla anar adinizi. Hiç unutmam, sarilip hirkama bir Çinli kizi, Ne diyor anlamadim, söyledi birçok seyler; Sonra üzülerek agladi... Zavalli meger, Bana Sultan'i sorarmis da, "Nasildir?" dermis; Yol yakin olsa imis, gelmeyi isterlermis! Sorunuz simdi, Japonlar da nasil millettir? Onu anlatmaya güç yetiremem, hayrettir! Su kadar söyleyeyim: Islâm dininin orada, Feyizli ruhu yayilmis, yalniz sekli Buda. Siz gidin Islâm'in safligini, Japonlar'da görün! O küçük boylu, büyük milletin fertleri bugün, Müslümanligin esaslarini korumakta tektir; Müslüman denmek için eksigi ancak kelime-i sahadettir. Dogruluk, anlasmaya uymak, sözünde durmak, sefkat; Güçsüzün hakkini üstün tutmaya en içten gayret; Çoga güç varken, en aziyla yetinmek; Veren eller darken, yine de bol miktarda vermek; Kimsenin irzina, namusuna yan bakmayarak, Yedi kat ellerin evladini kardes tanimak; "Öleceksin!" denilen noktada yigitçe direnmek; Yeri gelsin, gülerek, oynayarak hayati feda etmek; Sahsi hirslara meydan vermeyerek, Sahsî çikarlari toplumunkilere feda etmek; Daha bunlar gibi az rastlanir çok meziyetler gördüm orada... Adem'in en temiz çocuklarina sahip bir ada. Medeniyetin girebilmis sadece teknolojisi... O da ülke sahiplerinden gelecek izne tâbi. Dikilip sahile binlerce uzak görüslü dikkatli göz; Ne kadar maskaralik varsa kovulmus kapidan! Bati'nin mallari eger kiymetliyse geçer; Bir moda olarak gelen zararli seyler gümrükte çürür! Gece gündüz açik evler, kapilar mandalsiz; Herkesin sandigi açikta, bilinmez hirsiz. Ya o alçakgönüllülügü insan göremez bir yerde... "Togo"nun umdugunuz tavri mi vardir? Nerde! "Gidelim!" der, götürür; sonra gelip ta yanima; Çay doldururdu ben içtikçe hemen fincanima. Müslümanlik, sanirim parlayacaktir orada; Sadece Osmanlilar'in gayreti lazim arada. Misyonerler, gece gündüz dolasmaktalar, Bilmem ki âlimlerimiz Allah'tan vahiy gelsin diye mi bekler? Hind'i bastan basa gezmekti istedigim, lâkin, Nerde olsam, beni izlemesi yüzünden polisin, Gücüm tükendi de vazgeçmek zorunda kaldim; Kaldim ama yine her topluluga az çok daldim! Besliyormus, bereket versin, o eski ülke, Rahmetullah'a denk daha yüzlerce bilge. Dinlerin ruhunu görür, Kur'an'in hikmetini bilir Âlimler var ki: Önünde bugün Bati egilir. Hele hayran kalir insan yetisen gençlere de: Bunlarin çogu ögrenim görür Ingiltere'de; Sonra dindaslarinin ruhu olur, kalbi olur, Çünkü yolundan, ölüm çiksa, o dönmez, sokulur. Öyle maymun gibi taklide özenmek bilmez; Milliyet duygusu saglamdir onun, eksilmez. Bati'nin almissa adam, ilmini almis yalniz, Bakiyorsun: Eli sanatli, fakat tirnaksiz! Fuhsu yok, içkisi yok, gayreti yüksek gözü tok; Islâm'in suçtan uzak tutan hükümlerine saygisi bizlerden çok. Çocuklarini, böyle okutan bir millet gelecekte, Bagimsizligi kucaklamayi hak edecektir elbette. Yarin olmazsa, öbür gün olacaktir mutlak... Uzak olmus ne çikar, var ya bir gelecek ona bak! Haydarabad'a giderken, beni ugurlamaya gelen Ev sahibinin ne hüzünlü çikti su ses kalbinden: "Ah biz hayra yarar imanli kimseler degiliz... Hind'in Islâm'ini pek Türk'le kiyaslamayiniz Onlarin kahramanlik ruhuyla cosan kanlan var; Bizde yok öyle samimi din ve vatan gayreti, o damar. Bu ezici asagilanmaya ahirete kadar mahkûmuz... Hissetmiyor çektigi acilari çünkü çogumuz! Tek ümidimiz Osmanlilarin gösterecegi büyüklüktür. Onu bir kere duysak... Bu mutluluk yetisir." Beni aglatti adam. Fakat onun genç oglu, Dedi: "Yok öyle degil; milletin içinde dolu, Cosup kabarmaya hazir, vatan gayretiyle dolu yürek; Su kadar var ki simdilik kendini göstermeyecek. Geçiyor simdi esaretle deyip günleri, Müslümanlar gibi tarihi büyük bir milleti, Sonsuza dek asagilanmaya mahkûm edemem dogrusu ben. Daha zavalli miyiz yoksa Mecusîlerden? Diyeceksin ki: Yüzyillarca sefil bir halde yasamak, Yüksek ve derin seylere olan hevesi sonunda söndürür..Ne kadar yazik! Göz yumulmakla kör olmaz; külün altinda ates, Ne kadar kalsa bunalmaz:Hele bir aç, hele es! Sunu ögretti ki Ingiltere tahsili bana: Milletin, memleketin böyle sefil olmasina Bir sebep varsa, aydinlarin geriden bakmasidir... Yoksa Dogu'nun bu zeki milleti her feyzi alir. Müslümanlik gibi mahiyeti cidden yüksek, Sonra vicdanlari bir üflemeyle heyecana getirecek, Yaratilisa en uygun bir milleti aydinlatmanin nesi zor? Doguyu ezenler acaba yaratilisça daha mi yüksek Kabiliyete sahiptir? Hayir, ben buna asla kanmam. Adam ister yalniz etmeye bir milleti adam! Dogru yol iste budur, gel, diye sen bir yürü de, O zaman bak ne kosanlar göreceksin sürüde! Önce beynine bir temiz fikir asilayarak; Hangi bir müslümanin gögsüne tuttumsa kulak; Sunu duydum ki: Onun, hiç sesi çikmaz kalbi, En temiz duyguyla vurmakta çocuk kalbi gibi. Kalpler öfkesini belli etmemeye varsin devam etsin; Vakti gelsin, o zaman var mi yürek, anlarsin!" Haydarabad'a yetistim ki, bütün Hindistan, "Sultan sonunda Kanun-i Esasi'yi kabul etti!" Diye birdenbire çalkandi. Inan, mümkün mü? Hiç o binlerce hatira kemirirken içimi. Bir ciliz "belki!" nasil hepsini kovup uzaklastiran? Ansizin basladi beynimde ümidin, ümitsizligin, Dogdugumdan beri hiç görmedigim bir savasi... O ne korkulu kalp çarpintilariydi, aman ya Rabbi? Kanun-i Esasi'yi kabul etti... Bu gerçeklesir rüya mi? Yok canim öyle degildir: Milletin ricalari, Tehdit seklini alivermis ve o da mecbur kalmistir... Hangi millet acaba? Her ne isitsen yanlis. Fakat ayni sözler cihani harekete getirip costurunca, Dönen islerde Allah'in gizli elini görür oldum. Bu ne padisahin isi, ya Rab, ne ordunun isidir... Bu senin kudretinin anlayisi parçalayan sirridir! Yurdumun gülmeyen evlatlarim artik güldür... Agladim sonra çocuklar gibi hüngür hüngür. Azicik ruhuma, sinirlerime sükûnet gelince, Döndü vaziyeti, birdenbire, baktim, yolumun: Bir gün önce yetisip dalmak için koynunuza, Boyladim sahili, sahilden açildim denize. Gemi enginde iken bende de engindi hayal; Kevser içmis sofunun hâline benzer bir hâl! Ömrü mahrumluk içinde cehennemde geçen bir evsiz barksiza, Verseler cenneti saskina dönüp nasil acilari sona ererse, Ben de ruhumdaki karanliklari artik kovdum; En büyük düsmanim olan ümitsizligi sonunda bogdum. Okyanusta henüz çalkaniyormus tekne... Atti hülya beni ta Marmara sahillerine! Görüyordum, iki üç bin mil açiktan bakarak, Su sizin kapkara Istanbul'u, kardan daha ak. Parliyor alni uzaktan ayin ondördü gibi; Gülüyor: Isvesi bütün çekicilikleri kendinde topluyor. Ne gezer simdi o horlanma, o sefillik? Nerde onlar! Bu ne ürkütücü büyüklük, oh, o ne ürkütücü ihtisamdir! Sayisiz okul açilmis: Kadin erkek okuyor; Isliyor fabrikalar, yerli kumaslar dokuyor. Gece gündüz basiyor millete faydali eserler; Adeta matbaalar bir uyumaz hizmetkâr. Ülkeyi bastan basa imâr edecek sirketler; Halkin aydinlanmasina hizmet edecek yeni dernekler, Durmayip is buluyor, gösteriyor, ugrasiyor; Gemiler sahile boydan boya servet tasiyor... Hasir üstünde bu rüyalari görmekte iken, Iki ugursuz gözün altinda ayildim birden: Müslüman düsmani bir Rus tanirim çoktandir... Nerde görsem, kaçarim, çiftelidir çünkü katir! Hele Osmanlilarin adi anildikça biter; Ne eyer vurmak mümkün olur sirtina, ne semer! Rusya'dayken beni gördükçe gelir, derdi: "Imam, Oku sen yoksa isin... Öldü sizin hasta adam! Çikmiyor mesru mirasçisi da bizden baska..." Beni kaç kereler aglatti bu hinzirca saka! Yine lahavle deyip geçmek zorunda kaldim: Çünkü alt üst olacak bunca tasavvurlar... Iste hülyalarimin canli yerindeyken, of, Depresip karsima çikmaz mi o illet Moskof! Gözlerim çoktan açik olmasa, derdim: Kâbus... Iyi ama nereden çikti bu kurnaz casus? Ayak üstünde dikilmis gözümün ta içine Bakiyor, hem de o simsek gibi gözlerle yine! -Çelebim, gel bakalim, gel... Dikilip durma, çay iç... Hasta canlandi, ne dersin? Bunu ummazdm a hiç... Kahraman milleti gördün ya: Biraz silkindi. Les yiyen kargalarin sesleri birden dindi! Eski sevdalari, mümkünse, unutsun Ruslar... -Ne dedin? Anlamadim! Hey gidi hülyâci Tatar! Kahraman milleti gördün... dedigin Türkler mi? Sana söylersem eger, simdi, düsündüklerimi, Sonsuza kadar bu hayallere veda edersin. -Ya senin votkacilardan mi hayir beklersin? -Hasta canlandi, o is bitti diyorsun; nerede! Hayat hakki taninamaz böyle sefil bir ümmete. Duyulan hürriyet nagmesi onun son nefesi! Gerçekte bu barbar çetesi, emin ol ki, Medeni Avrupa'nin irfani eteginde sürdüremez hayatini. Asya'nin belki o kumluk Arabistan'inda, Les halindeki bir devleti gömmeye bir yer bulunur.. Anliyorum ki: Herif çatlayacak üzüntüsünden. Intikamin böyle uygun sirasi olamaz diyerek, Artik düsmanimin yarasi neredeyse bularak, Basladim desmeye. Fakat bu tartisma baslayali, Dinliyormus bizi sahin gibi bir Afganli. Gerçi Rusça konusmustuk, fakat kabadayi yine, Seslerin tonuna çoktandir dikkat edermis. Çay semaverinin hepsini birden yikarak, Rusu girtlaklayivermez mi? Aman, etme, birak! Demeden saskini yagmur gibi islatti haci! Ne tuhaftir ki: Ortaya çikmadi bir davaci. Çiksa zaten ne olur? Hak zipirindir yalniz: Dövülen mahkemelerden kovulur, çünkü ciliz! Bir de Istanbul'a geldim ki: Bütün çarsi pazar Naradan çalkaniyor! Öyle ya... Hürriyet var! Cosku geldi mi, mantik savusurmus... Dogru: Vardi aklindan o gün her kimi gördümse zoru. Kimse farkinda degil, anlasilan, yaptiginin; Kafalar tütsülü hülya ile, gözler kizgin. Sanki zincirdekiler hep bosanip zincirden, Yikivermis de timarhaneyi çikmis birden! Zurnalar sehrin halkini takmis pesine; Yedisinden tutarak ta dayanin yetmisine! Eli bayrakli alaylar yürüyor dört keçeli; En agir baslisinin bir zili eksik, belli! Ötüyor her tasin üstünde birer dilli düdük, Dinliyor kaplamis etrafini yüzlerce hödük! Kim ne söylerse, hemen el vurup alkislanacak... -Yasasin! -Kim yasasin? -Ömrü olan. -Sak! Sak! Sak! Ne devlet dairelerinde memur var, ne halkta bir is! Ne sanayi, ne egitim, ne alis var, ne veris. Çamlibel sanki sehir: Asayis yok, rabita yok; Aksa kan sel gibi, bir dindirecek vasita yok. "Hürriyet zevkini onlar daha çok anlamali" Diye mekteplilerin mektebi hep kapali! Ilmi zorla ögretmek, o da bir baskidir... Hadi öyleyse, çocuklar sonsuza kadar özgür! Nutka gelmis bir yandan öte dursun hocalar... Sahneden sahneye kosmakta bütün ögrenciler. Kör çiban nesterin altinda nasil patlarsa, Hep agizlar desilip, kimde ne cevher varsa, Saçiyor ortaya, ister temiz, ister kirli; Kalmiyor kimsecigin içinde sakladigi artik gizli. Dalkavuk devri degil, eski kasideler yerine, Edipleriniz ana avrat sövüyor birbirine! Türlü adlarla çikan sayisiz gazete, Ayrilik tohumunu bol bol atiyor memlekete. It yetistirmek için topragi gayet verimli Bularak, fuhus ekiyor salma gezen bir sürü it! Yürüyor dine bes on maskara, alkislaniyor! Simdiki nesil bunu vicdan hürriyeti saniyor! Kadin erkek kosuyor borç ederek Avrupa'ya... Sapa gelmekte sizin alafrangalara, sanirim, Asya! Allah'a ismarlayip üç tane yetismis kizini; Tasiyanlar bile varmis buradan baldinizi, Analik ilmi için Paris'e, yüksünmeyerek... Yük agir, karsiligi da o nisbette büyük olsa gerek! Süphesiz yikti o hülyalari gördüklerim... Ama ben kendimi bir müddet için aldattim: Coskudur... Cosku geldi mi kalmaz mantik... Su bulanmazsa durulmaz... Hele sabret azicik... Iyi, fakat ne kadar beklemis olsan, isler Eskisinden daha berbat, iyilesmek ne gezer! Vatanin yeni bir ihmale dayanacak gücü yoktur: Baksana, doludizgin yok olmaya dogru gidiyor! Ey cemaat, uyanin, elverir artik uyku! Yok mu sizlerde vatan nâmina bir duygu? Düsmeden pençesinin altina kötü gelecegin, Biliniz kiymetini hürriyetin, bagimsizligin. Söyletip baska ülkelerde esir yasayanlari... Hâkimiyet ne imis, ögreniniz kiymetini. Yoksa, onsuz müslümanlara ne su dünya ne de din kalir.... Esir milleti apaçik bir ziyan ve aci kusatir. Müslümanlik sizi gayet siki, gayet saglam, Baglamak lazim iken, anlamadim, anlayamam, Ayrilik hissi nasil girdi sizin araniza? Irkçilik fikrini seytan mi sokan zihninize? Birbirinden ayri bu kadar kavmi, Ayni milliyetin altinda tutan Islam'i, Temelinden yikacak deprem irkçiliktir. Bunu bir an unutmak sonsuz mahrumiyetlere yol açar. Arnavutlukla, Araplikla bu millet yürümez... Son siyasetiniz bu ise, böyle siyaset hiç yürümez. Sizi bir ailenin fertleri gibi yaratmis Yaradan; Kaldirin ayrilik sebeplerini artik aradan. Siz bu davada iken yoksa, Allah korusun, Birden yabancilar oluverecek sahibi memleketin. Diye dursun atalar: "Kale içinden alinir." Yok ki hiçbir isiten... Acinasi millet sagir! Bir degil yok edilen Islâm devleti... Girdiler ayni siyasetle mezara hepsi. Girmeden ayrilik bir millete, düsman giremez; Toplu vurdukça yürekler onu top sindiremez. Birakin eski hükümetleri, meydandakiler Yetisir, söyle bakip ibret alan varsa eger. Iste Fas, iste Tunus, iste Cezayir gitti! Iste Iran'i da paylasiyorlar simdi. Bu da gayet tabiî, kosanindir meydan; Yasamak hakkini kuvvetliye vermis Yaradan. Ayrilik belasina düsmüs müslüman bir kavmi, Medeni Avrupa üç lokma edip yutmaz mi? Ey cemâat, yeter Allah için olsun, uyanin... Sesi pek korkunç öter sonra kulaklarda çanin! Yeryüzünü yerinden oynatti yikilirken Iran... Belki bir kil bile ürpermedi sizden, bu ne kan! Hiç sikilmaz misiniz Hazret-i Peygamber'den, Ki uzaklardaki bir mümini incitse diken, Temiz kalbinde o sikintinin duyarmis acisini. Peygamberin ruhu sizden elbette olur davaci. Ey cemât, uyanin! Yoksa hemen gün batacak. Uyanin! Korkuyorum pismanlik gecesi gelip çatacak! Ne vapurlarla trenler sizi uyandirdi, Ne de toplar bu derin uykuya bir kâr etti! Sizi kim kaldiracak, sûru mu Israfil'in? Etmeyin... Memleketin hâli fenalasti... Gelin! Gelin Allah için olsun ki zaman tehlikeli; Perdenin arkasi -Allah bilir ama- kanli! Siz ki son ümit isigisiniz Islam'in, Medenî milletlerin öfkesine artik direnin! Simdilik barisa sebep ordunuzun kuvvetidir; Bir de stratejik konumunuzun kiymetidir. Fakat bu karisiklikla o kuvvet de sarsilacak... Çünkü isyanlari bastirmakla görevli ancak! Ordu madem ki fertlerini milletten alir; Milletin karisikligindan nasil uzakta kalir? Öyledir, memleketin hâli düzelmezse eger, Kislalar evlere, asker de halka benzer! Durmasin sonra kazan kaldiradursun ordu, Düsmanin saflari çigner bu kutsal yurdu. Peygamber yurdu bu toprak; sehitler burcu bu yer; Bir yikik türbesinin üstüne Mevla titrer! Disi bastan basa bir büyük neslin hatiralariyla; Içi de boydan boya milyonla sehit cesediyle doludur. Sehadete öyle doymus ki bu öksüz toprak: Oh, bir siksa insan otlari, kan fiskiracak! Böyle bir yurdu elinden çikaran asagilik nesil, Yerin üstünde horlanir, yerin altinda ise rezil! Hem vatan gitti mi, size bir baska vatan yoktur; Çünkü mirasyedi dilenci her kapidan kovulur! Göçebeyken koca bir devleti bina etmis olan Ecdad, kalkip da sizi çingeneler gibi çadirlarda yasiyor mu görsün? "Çadirlarda yasamak..." dedim... Korkarim ondan da beter: Allah korusun, yurdunuz bir çökecek olsa, Sonuçta ortaya çikacak manzara öyle igrenç olacak Ki düsünmek bile vicdanlar için yüz karasidir! Bagimsizligin degerini azicik bilmek için, Yikilip çöküsün ugursuz çehresine bir bakiniz: Yarilip sanki zemin ugrayivermis, yer yer Bin sefil ordu ki fertleri: Bütün aileler. Hepsi aç, bir paralar yok, kadin erkek çiplak; Sokagin ortasi ev, kaldirimin sirti yatak! Geziyor çigneyerek bunlari yüzlerce köpek, Satilik namus cevheri ariyor: Kâr edecek! Sen isin yoksa namaz kilmak için mescit ara... Kimi camilerin artik kocaman bir opera; Kiminin gögsüne haç, boynuna takmislar çan, Kimi olmus balo vermek için pek güzel meydan! Vuruyor bando su karsimda duran minberde; O, sizin secdeye bas koydugunuz, mermerde, Disi, erkek bir alay murdar ayak dans ediyor; Kiritmalar, kahkahalar kubbeyi gümbürdetiyor! Avlu bastan basa binlerce dilenciyle dolu... Eski sahipleri ülkenin kapamislar da yolu, El açip yalvariyor yeni sahiplerine! Bu sizin aglamaniz bir baskasininkine benzedi: Endülüs taci elinden alman bahti kara O güzel ülkeyi yabancilara verip savusurken, Bir kayanin sirtina tirmanir, etrafa bakar. Birakip çiktigi cennet gibi zümrüt ovalar, Baslar aglatmaya zavalliyi hüngür hüngür! Karsidan valide sultan bunu pek hakli görür, Der ki: "Çarpismadin erkek gibi düsmanlarla; Simdi, hiç yoksa, kadinlar gibi olsun agla." Birakin matemi yahu! Birakin feryadi: Aglamak fayda verseydi, babam kalkardi. Göz yasindan ne çikarmis? Niye ter dökmediniz? Bari gelecegi kurtarmaya bir niyet ediniz. Ümitsizlige hiç düsmeyecek zerrece imani olan; Sadece siz derdi bulun, sonra kolaydir derman. Sizde aydinlarla halkin arasi Pek açik. Iste budur bence vücudun yarasi. Milletin beyni kabul edersek aydinlari, Saymamiz gerekir halki da elbet bedeni. Bir toplum ki beyninde dönen hisler, Bedendeki sinirlere iletilemezse hayatin ahengi durur; Organlar felç belirtileri göstermeye baslar. Böyle bir bünye de çaresiz her hükme razi olur. Aydin geçinenler ne diyor sizde bakin: "Bütün Dogu'nun medeniyette yükselmesi, Yalniz bir yolu takip ederek mümkündür; Baska yollarda kurtulus gözeten aldanir. Avrupalinin hangi zeminden yürümüs olduguna bakaral Ayni izden gitmeli, saga yahut sola hiç sapmamalidir. Dogu'nun beyni Bati'nin fikirlerini sahiplenmelidir; Duygular hep ayni kaliptan çikmalidir; yâni: Sosyal, edebî, kisacasi her meselede, Bati'yi taklit edemezsek, ne desek bosuna. Bir de din bagim kaldirmali, çünkü o belâ, Bütün ilerleme vasitalarimiza engel hâlâ!" Gelelim simdi ne merkezde halkin duygulan... Süphe yoktur ki tamamiyle bu fikrin tersi: Görenek neyse, onun emrine boyun egerek, Bati'nin fikirlerini, eserlerini düsman tanimak; Yenilik adina vahiy inse kabul eylememek. Disaridan gelecek yenilikler söyle dursun, Kendi milliyetine has, kendisine ait bir ortamda çikan, Hem yerli hem de hakli yeniliklere hattâ düsman! Iste sizde halkin ortak duygulari budur. Mütefekkirleriniz tuttuklari yanlis izde, Öyle saplandi ki aldirmadi bir baskasina. Hiç o gitsin de dönüp bakmayarak arkasina, Halkin fikirleri -ki kamuoyu odur- Gitmesin kendi yolundan.... Bu nasil mümkün olur? Artik iki tarafin arasi gitgide açilip, Pek tabi olarak sira çatismaya geldi. Yildirimlar gibi indikçe "beyin"den siddet, Bir yanardag gibi fiskirdi "yürek"ten nefret. Öyle korkunç ki düsmanlik: Mütefekkir tabaka, Her ne söylerse fena gelmede artik halka; Artik sürekli aliskanligi onun tersini yapmaktir. Bir felaket bu gidis... Fakat isin berbadi: Mütefekkir geçinenlerdeki taskinliktan, Kamuoyunda tehlikeli bir zan olustu: "Bu bozgunculugun basi hep fen okumaktir" dediler; Artik bu sefer onu yok etmeye kalkistilar. Niye ilmin adi yok koskoca millette bugün? Çünkü müsbet ilimler gezdigi yerlerde yerlesmek için, Önce çok büyük saygi, sonra huzur ortami ararlar. Bu asirda geçerli müsbet ilimlere sahip denecek, Içinizden yetismis bir adam var mi, bir tek? Bilim adami diye bilinen üç kisinin degeri de, Anlamadan, dinlemeden taklit etmekten ibaret. Kim çalismasini bir sonuca vardirdi, hani? Gösterin bir ilme sahip olup o alanda ilerleyip yükseleni Teoriler içinde bogulmakla geçen ömre yaziktir; Ilmin degeri artik hayata uygulanmasiyla orantilidir. Bu gerçekleri fakat kim okur, kim dinler? Sivrilen züppelerin hepsi bes on söz beller, Düsünür "dini nasil yikmali bunlarla?" diye. Böyle bir maksat için çok bile okumak lise! Yazar ve sairleriniz hele çok bayagi yaratik... Yazik! Halki aydinlatacak öyle mi bunlar? Kimi Bati'nin yalniz fuhsuna gönüllü aracidir; Kimi Iran mali der, eski alir, hurda satar! Eski dîvanlariniz oglan ve sarapla dopdoludur; Gençligin siiri biradan, fahiseden baska nedir? Serseri: Hiç birinin meslegi yok, mesrebi yok; Filozof hepsi; fakat pek çogunun felsefi ekolü yok! Simdi Allah'a söver... Sonra biraz bol para ver: Hiç utanmaz, Protestanlara zangoçluk eder! O benim en ebedî düsmanim olan Rusya bile, Hakki teslim edelim! Hiç de degildir böyle. Bilim adamlari yepyeni kesiflerde bulunuyor; Edebiyati anildikça dünya çalkaniyor. Gücüm yetse eger, on yedisinden yukari, Edip adi verilen kim varsa, sinirdan disari Atarim taktirip boynuna bir yafta gibi edepsiz eserlerini; Okuyan yaftayi elbette çikarmaz sesini. Sonra bu eksikligi telafi için bir yol bulurum; -gerçi garip- Anlasma yaparak, Rusya'dan on on bes edip Getirir, yazdiririm millet için birçok eser! Galiba konuyu degistirdi bu rahatsiz edici sözler... Nerde kaldikti? Evet, ortada bir pis uçurum Var ki günden güne dehseti artiyor, korkuyorum, -Fikirler bir noktaya gelip kapatilmazsa eger- Olmasin zavalli millete bir kanli mezar. Hem o sonsuz aci ve yokluklarin sorumlulugu, Elbet aydinlarin üzerinde kalacaktir. Çünkü basibos kaldi mi, her zamanki gibi sasirip, Kendiliginden yolu bulamaz asla fertler Gösterilen yolun tutulacak yol oldugunu hissederse gider; Çünkü onun azmine kilavuz olan daima duygusudur. Mütefekkirlerimiz anlamiyorlar sanirim, Ki ilerilik bahçelerinde atilan her adim, Kavme veya topluma göre tamamen degisir; Baska bir kavmin izinden yürümek, çok kere, Adeta yikici olur, sonra ne var her millet, Gözetir tekâmülün seyrinde birer ayri cihet. Bir de hatirlamiyorlar ki, genel olarak insanligin, Daima kostugu son maksada yükselmek için Her kavmin kendine göre geçtigi basamaklar vardir. Belki her millet için bu amaç ancak, Kendi millî ruhundan kopup çikan bir "esas"tir. Simdi, bir milletin içinden mütefekkir geçinen zümre Önce bu "esasi" takdir ederek Sonra kaç safhasi varsa aydinlatarak, Çekecek oldu mu önden o ilâhî feneri; Arkasindan da cemaat yürür artik ileri. Ruhudur çünkü karanlikta elinden tutup götürecek, Yolcu saskin mi ki dursun, tabiî durmaksizin yürüyecek. Mütefekkirleriniz dini de hiç anlamamis; Islam'in ruhu konusundaki anlayislari çok yanlis. Saniyorlar ki: Bu ruh ilerlemeye tahammül edemez; Asrin büyük eserleriyle tekâmül edemez. Bilmiyorlar ki: ilimleri emzirip gelistiren odur Insanligin bir gün olup yükselecegi mertebedir. Onun temiz sinesi bütün insanligi barindiran sinedir... Azicik insafi olanlar bunu kabul ederler. Müslüman toplumlar gayet geri kalmistir, dogru, Su kadar var ki degildir bu, Islam'in kusuru. "Müslümanlik" denilen ilâhî ruh, arasak, "Müslümaniz" diyen insan yiginindan ne uzak! Dini inceleyeceksek, dönelim haydi geri; Alalim Islam'in ortaya çikisindan hemen sonraki bir devri O ne dehsetli ilerleme, o ne müthis sürat! Peygamberlerin gelmedigi bir devirde kalan, hem de asirlarca kalan; Vahsiligin, kabaligin derinliklerine daldikça dalan; Dipdiri evladini kum çöllerine gömerek, Bundan pismanlik duymak yerine nes'e bulan. Önce dagdan getirip yonttugu tas parçasini, Sonra tanri taniyan bir sürü vahsi yigini, Nasil olmus da, otuz yilda bin senelik Bir ilerleme ile dünyanin sahibi kesilmis? Nasil olmus da o faziletli medeniyet, o kemâl, Böyle bir kavmin içinden doguvermis derhal? Nasil olmus da o Ebubekir ortaya çikabilmis? Ali'deki o derin irfan nereden gelmis? Önce dehsetli zipirken, nasil olmus da, Ömer, Sonra bir adalete sarilmis ki: Insan harci degil? Bu apaçik seriat ilerlemeye engel olsaydi eger, Saadet veren bir zamanin gelisiyle baslayan o seçkin yüzyil, En büyük bir medeniyetle ortada görünür müydü? Onun ruhunda sinirsiz bir tekâmül olmasaydi, Olaganüstü o kadar sey nereden dogacakti? Mütefekkirleriniz anlasilan, pek korkak Yahut ahmak... Ikisinden bilemem hangisidir? Saniyorlar ki: "Bugün Avrupa tamamen kâfir. Dindar görünürsek, barbar diyecekler. "Librie panseur" geçinirsek, belki bize bakislari degisir." Dogu'yu bastan basa yillarca dolastim, gezdim; Hem de oldukça görürdüm...Kafa gezdirmezdim! Bu Arapmis, bu Acemmis, bu Tatarmis demedim. Müslüman halklarin hepsini kendim gördüm. Siradan insanlarinin ruhunu inceledim. Büyük adamlarinin fikrini derinligine arastirdim. Sonra, neden böyle Japonlar yüksek, Ilerlemelerinin sebepleri nedir? Yakindan görmek istedim. Bu uzun boylu çalisma, bu uzun boylu sefer, Bir kanaat verecekmis bana dünyada meger. O kanaat da sudur: Ilerlemenizin sirrini siz, Baska yerlerde aramaya heveslenmeyiniz. Onu kendinde bulur yükselecek bir millet; Çünkü her noktada taklit ile sökmez hareket. Aliniz ilmini Bati'mn, aliniz sanayisini; Veriniz hem de çalismaniza son süratini. Çünkü mümkün degil artik yasamak bunlarsiz; Çünkü milliyeti yok sanayinin, ilmin; yalniz, Demin yaptigim uyariyi iyi aklinizda tutun: Bütün ilerleme devirlerini yarip geçmek için, Kendi "ruhunuzun esasi" olsun kilavuz, Çünkü bosunadir kurtulus ümidi onsuz. Sonra dikkatlere degecek bir sey var: Bir milletteki gelismeleri, uzak görüslü insanlar, Tipki kocaman bir agacin çiçeklenmesine, Benzetirler ki, anlayan için gerçekten ne büyük sözdür! Bu büyük agacin bastan asagi gövdesi, Sayisiz kökleri, bütün dallari, bütün budaklari, Milletin derin geçmisine baglidir, oradan Uzanip gelmededir... Öyle yaratmis Yaradan. Simdi bu öyle bir toplum ki sonuçta ona görünmez de iyi. Agacin bastan asagi gövdesi yahut çiçegi, Ta gider milletin kalbinden vurup topraga serer; Milletin kendisi iste o baltayla yok olur! Artik onun gelecekte de gelismesi pek zordur: Çünkü meydanda kalan kütle yiginlarca odundur! Hastalanmissa agaç; bir bilene gösteriniz; Bir de o bakan kimse yine de en çok köke baksin. Asilarken de kendine kendinden asi vurun. Sayet isterseniz agacin donanip üstü basi, Benzesin taze çiçeklerle bezenmis geline; Geçmesin dikkat edin, balta çocuklar eline! Iste dert, iste ilaç, bende ne var? Bir teblig... Sizi kurtaracak en güzel çalisma kendi çalismanizdir. Yâ Ilâhî bize yardimini gönder... -Âmin! Dogru yol hangisidir, millete göster... -Âmin! Islam'in ruhunu belalar sikiyor, öldürecek. Zulmü cezalandirmaksa yüce maksadin, gerçek, Atese yansin mi beraber, bu kadar mazlumlar? Günahsiziz çogumuz, yakma Allah'im! -Âmin! Boguyor Islam âlemini bir azgin fitne, Kitalar kaynayarak gitti o girdap içine! Mahvolan aileler bir sürü suçsuz kulundur, Kalan zavallilarin hâli de malûmundur. Nasil malûmun olmaz ki? Iniltileri gögü sarsiyor! Dinsin artik bu hüzünlü haykirislar Rabbim! -Âmin! Müslüman ülkesini her yerde felaket vurdu... Bir bu toprak kaliyor dinimizin son yurdu! Bu da çignendi mi, çignendi demek bu apaçik seriat; Yerle bir eyleme Rabbim, onu olsun... -Âmin! Ve'1-hamdu li'1-lahi Rabbi'l-âlemîn... ********************* 28 Agustos 1912 Kategori:Eğitim Kategori:Eğitim mevzuatı Kategori:Eğitim yardımları